LOTM: Escapade Through Time S5 P1/Transcript
(The heroes are seen sitting around the house) Loki:...... (Loki is seen on Green's lap) Green: Awwww. (Fluffy crawls onto the couch) Loki: ! Fluffy: *Coos* Loki: *Hiss* Fluffy: ! Green: LOKI! Loki: ! …. (Loki jumps from Green's lap and runs off) Green: *Sigh* Fluffy: *Whines* Green: Hey its not your fault Fluffy. I don't know why Loki doesn't like you. (Murphy comes up) Murphy: What's this about Loki? Loki:...... Murphy: Loki, talk to me. Loki: No. Murphy: Loki. Loki: I don't wanna... Murphy: Loki. Loki:.... Murphy: I'm not leaving till you talk to me. So tell me what is wrong. Loki: I'm scared.... Murphy: Scared? Loki: That....thing. That....tickle monster. It's terrifying. Murphy: You mean Fluffy? Loki: Whatever... He's... He's scary. Murphy: Oh you young little kitten. I have been where you are before. Loki: Huh? Murphy: I to was scared when I was younger. I was scared of Rocky. Loki: The dog? Y-You're not scared of him??? Murphy: Not at all. In fact, he's my best friend. Loki: Seriously?? Murphy: Seriously. Loki: H-....How? Murphy: Cause I gave him a chance. Loki: A-A chance? Murphy: Yes. Though Rose and the others convincing, I gave Rocky a chance. I talked with him, hung out with him, even played with him. And now he and me are best friends. Loki:..... Murphy: And I bet you and Fluffy can become best friends to. If you gave him a chance. Loki:... W-What if he tries to eat me? Murphy: I'm the most intelligent cat in the world. He won't eat you. And if he tried, I'm sure Green and her siblings would protect you. Loki:....... Murphy: Plus, I doubt Fluffy's even capable of causing any kind of harm to anyone. Loki: Well... Murphy: Hey give it a chance for Green at least. She cares about you and hates to see you scared. Loki:... Y-You sure he won't harm anyone? Murphy: Yes. Loki:.... A-All right... I guess I'll try. Murphy: Good. Loki: But how do I know he's truly friendly? Murphy: Look at him. (Loki looks to see Green playing around with Fluffy) Green: Who's a cute little monster? (Fluffy starts tickling Green) Green: *Giggling* Loki:.... Murphy: See? Friendly! Loki: Well alright. I'll give it a shot. (Murphy nods as Loki jumps onto the couch) Loki: *Meow* Green: *Giggling* *Playful tone* L-Loki save me! Loki:..... (Loki looks at Fluffy) Loki: *Breathes out* Here I go... (Loki walks up to Fluffy who continues tickling Green) Loki: *Clears throat* Halt your assault there villain! Fluffy: *Coo* Loki: As....this slime girl's....pet....I order you to...uhhhhh halt your assault, yeah that's it! Fluffy:..... Loki:...... (Fluffy then stops tickling Green and goes over to Loki) Fluffy: *Coos* (Fluffy starts petting Loki) Loki: Oh uhhhh, o-okay. I guess this is progress. Green: Awwww! Look at you Loki, you're making a new friend! Loki: *Meow* Green: *Smile* (Xylia walks over) Xylia: What's going on here? Green: Loki and Fluffy are starting to get along! Xylia: Oh really? Green: Yeah! Xylia: Aww would you look at that. (Fluffy stops petting Loki and goes over to Xylia) Fluffy: *Cooing* Xylia: You want up kiddo? (Xylia picks Fluffy up) Xylia: There you go. Fluffy: *Smile* (Malindes walks over) Malindes: Hey hey hey! Green: Hey Malindes! Malindes: I heard something about Fluffy! Has something happened? Green: He's making friends! Malindes: Oh that's wonderful to hear! Xylia: Sure is huh Fluffy? Fluffy: *Giggle* (Fluffy climbs onto Xylia's back) Xylia: Awwwww. Green: *Smile* (Elsewhere in Alex's room, he and Jessica are seen sleeping together) Alex:....... Jessica:....... (Slimer and Batty then enter the room) Slimer: Wakey wakey lovebirds! Jessica: *Startles awake* AHH!!! Alex: *Startles awake* JESUS!!! Batty: Come on get you two! Jessica: B-Batty?? S-Slimy?? Alex: What are you guys doing??? Slimer: We heard about your little wedding proposal! Batty: And it got us thinking! Jessica: About what?? Slimer: The last time the four of us hung out! Batty: Yeah! Why don't we go hang out as two friendly little couples? Alex: Uhh… Slimer: Come on it'll be fun! Jessica: I... I don't... Huh? Batty: Get out of bed and let's hang out already! (The two grab Alex and Jessica by their arms and pull them out of bed) Alex: AH!! Jessica: AH!! Slimer: There we go! Batty: Got you both standing up, now come on! Alex: Where are we going? Slimer: To the beach! (The scene then cuts to the four sitting on the beach) Alex:........ Jessica:........ Slimer: So what are you planning to do for the wedding? Alex: Um... Well... Jessica: We haven't gotten to it yet. Slimer: Really? Alex: We just got this set up like.....yesterday. Slimer: Oh right! Batty: Still planning, got it. Jessica: Yeah. (Jessica lies on her back) Jessica: *Sigh* Well, might as well get a tan while I'm out here. Slimer: *Gasp* Want me to spread some tanning lotion? Jessica: Slimy. Are you using that as an excuse to try and rub my belly? Slimer:....Nooooo? Jessica: *Sigh* Go for it. Slimer: Okay! (Slimer goes and starts rubbing slime on Jessica's stomach) Jessica: Nnn.... Slimer: Hm? Jessica: Feels weird. Slimer: Hehe! Alex: Man you guys are weird. Batty: That's just us at this rate! Alex: Heh. Batty: You wanna do anything Alex? Alex: I mean, I guess we can- Batty: Build a sand castle? Alex:.....Yeah sure why not? Batty: Awesome! (Batty flies over to a near by spot as Alex follows her. They start to get to work) Alex: So. You want to live in a castle with Slimer huh? Batty: You still remember that? Alex: It literally happened yesterday Batty. Batty: Oh right. Alex: Well do you? Batty: I mean, kind of. Alex: Any reason? Batty: *Shrugs* What's not to love about the idea of living in a castle with the woman I love, being treated like queens by several lovely servants? Alex: I mean it does sound like a pleasant future. Batty: Exactly! Maybe when we all decide to retire from hero work, that's the life the two of us can take. Alex: Just depends on if the villains will stop showing up. Batty: Right right. (The two keep working on the castle. Over with Slimer and Jessica) Jessica:...... Slimer: So you had a dream about Infants huh? Jessica: What can I say? Targhul babies are adorable! Slimer: Hehe, you got that right! Jessica: *Smirk* (Jessica looks at her stomach) Jessica: Are you done putting that stuff on yet? Slimer: Nope. Jessica: Slimy. Are you just rubbing my belly at this point and not really any tanning oil? Slimer:......No? Jessica: Slimy. Slimer: *Sigh* Yes. (Slimer stops rubbing) Slimer: Sorry... Jessica: Hey hey, don't be upset. Slimer: Huh? Jessica: It's in your nature at this rate. I know you have no ill will about it. Slimer: Really? Jessica: Yeah I won't get mad. Slimer: Thanks Jessie. And let me say: You still have a very nice belly. Jessica: Hey, fighting against gods and armies of demonic monsters will do that to you. Slimer: *Giggle* Jessica: *Giggle* Oh hey. You know my dream. But tell me Slimy. What do you like to dream of? Slimer: Me? Hmm... Weeeell... Jessica: Getting married? Living life in the big leagues? Maybe even something with you, Batty and the kids involved? Slimer: Ooooh all those sound wonderful. Jessica: Well what is it? What's your big dream? (Slimer thinks for a moment. Then slides over to Jessica's head and whispers in her ear) Jessica:... !! Really? Slimer: *Nods and hums* Jessica: Uhhhh, okay then. Slimer: Is it bad to have that as a dream? Jessica: N-No no! N-Not if it's what you want. Slimer: Good! Jessica:..... Slimer: So can I keep rubbing your belly please? Jessica: Y-Yeah. Go for it. Slimer: Yay! (Slimer continues rubbing Jessica's belly) Jessica: Hm. (Back with Batty and Alex, their castle is seen complete) Alex: Alright! Batty: It's built! Alex: Nice work Batty! Batty: Thanks! Alex: *Smile* (The two sit down on the sand) Alex: Hm, you know, hanging out with you isn't actually as bad as I thought it would be. Batty: I told you you'd have fun! Alex: Yeah you were right. I kinda of regret you and me haven't hung out more often. Batty: Heh. Its cool. We both got lots of friends so its hard to hang out with everyone. Alex: Exactly. Batty: *Smile* Alex: You wanna go check on Slimy and Jess? Batty: Sure! (Alex nods before the two go to check on the others) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts